New Years (GruVia)
by SaavyBitch
Summary: Its New Years and Gray feels like its time to finally let Juvia know how he feels.


**I originally wrote this on New Years but I think its adorable and I'm gonna post it now lol. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**Gray POV:**

"Oi! Flamelbrain! Come over here!" I yell as I throw an empty beer bottle at Natsu.

He stumbles over to me with Lucy in his arms. They're both giggling and Natsu keeps placing sloppy drunk kisses on her neck.

"Natsu! That tickles!" Lucy slurs, she turns her head and pecks him on the lips.

_Damn_. I hate to admit it, but I'm jealous. Not of Lucy or Natsu, just their relationship in general. They're so comfortable with each other, there is no awkwardness whatsoever; and they don't have to try so hard to impress one another because they already know how much the other loves them for just being themselves.

I wish I could tell Juvia how I feel.

"Natsu I meant alone?" I mumble.

"_Ohhhh!_B-baby, give me a -_hic_\- few minutes, I'll meet you -_hic_\- by the bar," Natsu hiccups.

"Okay baby! Don't take too long! I miss you already!" Lucy complains, she pulls him down into a rough kiss.

I look away feeling awkward and uncomfortable. God, how drunk are they? Well everyone in the guild is pretty drunk considering its New Years Eve. Gramps decided to throw a _huge_ party this year and everyone is really taking advantage of the free alcohol.

My eyes drift to Juvia, she's sitting in the back table with Levy and Erza, surprisingly she's sober.

She looks so beautiful. She's wearing a simple, navy blue strapless dress with a long slit on her left thigh, showing off her guild mark. The dress brushes her feet and hugs her curves so perfectly.

I'm getting hot just looking at her, and I _never_ get hot.

I turn my eyes back to Natsu; Lucy has gone to talk to Mira at the bar and he's just standing there smirking at me.

"I see, you -_hic_\- want love advice from the M-Master -_hic_\- himself," he scoffs and puffs his chest out.

"Well you -_hic_\- won't be as g-good as me, but -_hic_\- I can _try_ to help you,"

I punch him in the stomach.

"Enough Flame breath, if you won't help I'll ask someone else!"

"Alright, -_hic_\- when its 11:59, grab -_hic_\- her and c-confess, then at -_hic_\- midnight kiss the s-shit out of her -_hic_-!" He grabs me by the shoulders and looks me straight in the eyes.

"Do it under the -_hic_\- fireworks."

"Okay, that sounds good. Thanks man, it means a lot," I quickly hug him but when I pull away Natsu holds me.

"We're brothers; I'll _always_ help you, no matter what. I love you man, and I know you'll get Juvia!" He pats my back and I can tell he's sobered up a bit.

He looks me in the eye and smiles, and then returns to Lucy by the bar.

"Oh babe! I-I've missed you -_hic_\- so much!" Lucy cries as she throws herself on Natsu.

"God I love you," he mumbles before they fall behind the bar in a fit of kisses and whispers.

I laugh and shake my head, those two are _relationship_ _goals_.

11:56 p.m.

"GUYS! LETS GO OUTSIDE, THE FIRE WORKS WILL START SOON!" Wendy shouts. She runs out the guild doors with Romeo chasing her with pop-its in his hands.

He throws on in my direction and I jump as it pops and burns on the ground.

"ROMEO!" I shout after him, he turns and smirks at me then continues to run after Wendy.

I see Juvia walking out, she's just a foot away from me; I reach out and grab her arm.

I immediately feel like I've been shocked with electricity, my whole body gets warm and I look down at my feet.

"Can I talk to you really quick? Outside?" I mumble, I look up at her and see her blush.

She is _so_ cute.

"Of course Gray-Sama! Juvia would love to!" She grabs my hand and pulls me outside.

11:58 p.m.

I pull her away from the rest of the guild.

11:59 p.m.

Now or never.

"Juvia I just wanted to tell you that ever since the first day I saw you I knew that you were different. I didn't know much I loved you at the time but now I do! I love how thoughtful you are and how sweet and beautiful and absolutely wonderful you make me feel. I've been ignoring you because I've been afraid to come to terms with my feelings but now I have. I love you Juvia Lockser. I love you so fucking much!" I look her straight in the eye.

She's crying, and is completely still.

"5!" everyone yells.

"4!"…

"3!"…

"2!"…

"Gray-sama-" she mumbles, but is cut off.

"_**HAPPY NEW YEARS!**_"

The fire works go off and I don't hesitate.

I grab her by the waist and pull her body into mine; I smash our lips together and squeeze her, my stomach explodes when I feel her hands in my hair.

Those fire works don't got _shit_ on the fire works I feel in my stomach.

I have never felt so complete in my life, and I can tell this is gonna be a _great_ year.

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I LOVE YOU ALL MY LITTLE ZITS AND HAVE A BEAUTIFUL DAY!

P.S FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT READ CH. 418 MY HEART GOES OUT TO YOU OMFG.

TO Baby pink 'n Baby blue, thank you for telling me about the problem, I wouldn't have noticed.


End file.
